


OBSESSION//J.V

by asylumes (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Physical Abuse, Rape, Stalking, hes really fucked up, jerome is not ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/asylumes
Summary: NOTE: I do not condone ANYTHING and absolutely ANYTHING that happens in this FICTIONAL story. What happens is DISGUSTING and I will NEVER support it. And please, if you know/are someone who is getting abused please seek help." My best friend became my greatest fear and enemy."- Cassandra Wayne.A story in which the eldest Wayne child gets close to a certain ginger.What happens when the ginger can't get her out of her head and wants to make her his forever ?I do not own Gotham or DC Comics. I only own Cassandra Wayne , her plot and other characters revolving around her.This is also on Wattpad : okayvaleska
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. info.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! just some trigger warnings ! make sure you read them !
> 
> M.R.

Hello , thanks for clicking on my story ! I hope you'll enjoy it ! 

Now , I will say a few things. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you to read below. 

1\. This whole story is a trigger warning. There will be things such as :

\- Sexual assault  
\- Groping  
\- Rape   
\- Stalking  
\- Coercion  
\- Non consensual voyeurism  
\- Emotional/ physical abuse  
\- Torture  
\- Manipulaion  
\- Toxic "relationship"  
\- Suicidal thoughts / suicide  
\- Smoking and drinking , drug abuse

I want your experience to be 100% safe so I put the topics right here. So you have been warned now. Do not blame me if you get triggered in anyway.

2\. This story is really sad , as you might have guessed looking at the topics. I'm not kidding. It's really sad.

3\. The Jerome in this story isn't the one we love. In this story he is disgusting , evil , repulsing , nauseating, horrid , monstrous ...etc . I really hate writing him like this. But don't expect the Jerome we all know and love.

4\. This story will a little bit deviate from Gotham's plot. And this story anyways will focus on Cassandra. And Jerome a little bit. Not the whole other problems happening in Gotham City.

5\. Cassandra is bisexual and proud :)

Anyways that's all for now !! Let's move on to the story:)

M.R. :)


	2. wayne cosmetics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Wayne does something big , today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter , let's go ! Jerome will be in the next one.
> 
> M.R. :)

Today , was a fine day for the Wayne family. The eldest Wayne child , Cassandra , just launched her first makeup line called Wayne cosmetics. 

Yes , at just 18 years old , Cassandra Wayne launched her first makeup line. Her makeup line constitued of lipticks , eyehadows and foundation palettes for all skin colours.

*Cassandra's POV*

" It is with an immense joy that I officially start my makeup line : Wayne Cosmetics ! " I said with a smile plastered on my face.

People might think that I am confident being all alone , up here on the stage , but the truth is , 

I'm not. 

Don't get me wrong , I did want to launch my luanch my own makeup line. I've always wanted to and I worked on this project for years , alongside my wonderful mother.

Before continuing my speech , I looked to the right , where the backstage was and I could see my family : My parents , my little brother Bruce and our butler , Alfred , all giving me thumbs ups.

I smiled in return and I continued : 

" During 2 hard years , I worked on this project with my wonderful mother and other estheticians to make my makeup 100% safe and natural. " I paused , regaining my breath.

" Wayne Cosmetics is a 100% vegan free and like I mentioned earlier , a 100% natural. My makeup is also avaible for all. Whehter you are a girl or a boy , my makeup is for you."

"The foundation shades comes with a whole lot of colors. Whether you have light , tanned or dark skin , I assure you , you will find the right shade !"

I paused once again. 

" Thank you for listening."

And with that the crowd started cheering and applauding. 

I quickly left the stage to join my family. 

" Hey ! I did it ! " I cheered while hugging my family.

" Oh , Cassie. We are so proud of you , don't you agree , Martha ? " My father asked.

" Yes. We are so proud of you and of the woman you've become. I sense great things coming in the future for you."

I slightly blushed and smiled.

" Congrats , Cassie. I'm really proud of you ! " Bruce , my younger brother , spoke. 

" Thanks , little bro ! What about you , Alfred ? Ya proud of me ? " I asked with a smirk on my face. 

" Why of course , Miss. Most people your age aren't this succesful. You're doing really good out there. Now , how about we get out of there and go celebrate this over dinner , eh ?"

We all agreed and left , cheering along the way.

First offical chapter done ! Woo ! That was a lot of work for me , goddamn. Jerome will be coming soon don't worry , I think he'll be there next chapter. :)

Don't forget , this story is also on Wattpad. My Wattpad : okayvaleska

Also , updating might take some time because I have school and a tight schedule , luckily , I'm only going to school once this week so , more time for updating.

I hope this chapter wasn't too weird with Cassandra launching her makeup line...it's just an idea I had for a LONG time.

Anyways , have a good day/afternoon/night ! 

M.R. :)


	3. the devil...he’s coming for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra meets The Devil , but she doesn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Enjoy!

TIME : 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE WAYNE'S MURDER , LILA VALESKA'S MURDER.

LOCATION : GOTHAM CITY.

POV : CASSANDRA WAYNE.

STARTED CHAPTER : NOVEMBER 7TH

FINISHED CHAPTER : NOVEMBER 8TH

CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN PROOFREAD!

____

It's been 2 weeks since I launched my makeup line. It's been doing pretty well , mostly positive reviews.

But sometimes, I wonder, do I really deserve to be this successful? Do I really deserve it ? I get to have a shit ton of money because my last name is Wayne but some Gothamite here have to get 3 jobs to be able to feed their children...

The world is so unfair and corrupted , I just wish I could do something.

I should do something.

———-

After 7 long hours of school, finally came back to my residence, Wayne manor. Bruce and I don't go to the same school so I finish earlier than him. My parents aren't here either so , it's just me and Alfred most of the time. 

" Hey , Alfred. I'm home! " I greeted. 

" Hello , Miss. How was school ? " Alfred asked. 

" Eh , same boring old shit we learn. Shoulda payed attention, actually." I remark , rolling my eyes while looking through the food cabinets for something to eat.

" Language! " 

I chuckled, " Wow , so sorry." I said sarcastically. " Well , now I'm going to have a walk. I swear I'll be back before dinner ! "

Alfred approved , by nodding , " Sure , Miss. Do be careful though." 

I nodded and left the kitchen with a small potato chips bag in my hands.

Then , I headed to my bedroom to change in more comfortable clothes. I opted for a wine red t-shirt, a white long sleeve vest , beige sweatpants and a pair of converse.

I tied my hair into a low ponytail and headed outside. 

The fresh breeze of air hit my face as soon as I got out. But that was soon replaced with the odour of pollution and corruption. 

But, it's Gotham you know ? I've lived here my whole life so I'm used to it. But as I grew older I noticed Gotham was a city full of criminals and corrupters. 

Criminals literally are in high place of powers such as judges , mayors , CEO's , school teachers...etc. And we just sit back and allow these monsters to do their jobs ? 

I was so lost in my deep thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was far far away from the manor. I looked around my surroundings to see a poster reading : 

HALY'S CIRCUS ! BEST CIRCUS IN THE USA! 

\- CLOWNS  
\- SNAKE CHARMERS  
\- FORTUNE TELLERS. 

AND WAY MORE !

Fortune teller ? Now , this is interesting. 

Hurriedly, I made my way into the circus. I was greeted with the smell of popcorn and cotton candy. Which was much better than the fucking polluted air from the streets earlier. 

I began walking and noticed children with their parents and couples going on dates. Everyone looked so happy and I loved it. 

Soon enough, I found the fortune teller in a big purple tent. 

I immediately smelled the smell I am so , oh familiar with. 

Weed. 

The fortune teller was a middle aged woman with tan skin and curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. 

And a joint between her lips. 

" Hello , my dear. Come sit with me." 

And I sat on the chair. 

" What are you here for , little girl ?" 

I didn't know really why I came. Meeting a fortune teller sounded cool , but know that I am actually here , I don't really know what I want. 

" Oh ! I'm here for...well...What can you do actually?" 

" I can do many things. Would like to know a bit of your future ? How things will work out for you ?" 

Sure , why not ? 

" Sure , why not ?" I said , nodding. 

( A/N : I have no idea how fortune tellers work I've literally never met one this is just some shit I invented, because I'm weird . )

The woman pulled out the joint from her mouth and handed it to me. 

" Take it. It will help me in my reading if we are both on the same energy." 

So , I took the joint and took a long drag and exhaled the smoke. 

It has been a long while since I've done this. 

4 months? 5 months? 

It's making me think about her. 

I was pulled out from my thoughts when the woman started massaging my hands. 

" So , how will my life go, Miss ? " I asked. 

" Oh no , you are in big trouble." 

What ? 

" The Devil...he is coming for you. You won't know though. He will take the form of an innocent person , but soon , will start showing his true colours...you will not be able to escape The Devil. He won't let you go ever. Ever. He will make you his. Your only escape is death." 

What the fuck ?

" What the fuck ? This is so creepy. I asked you to tell me about my future! Not creep me out!" 

" I did tell you the truth, dear. The Devil himself is coming for you. Watch out." 

Enraged, I gave the woman 60$ and stormed out of the tent. I was scared and anxious. 

She was obviously kidding , right? I mean The Devil coming for me ? 

Now , I wasted all my time on stupid shit.

Freaked out, I quickly walked away from the tent. 

I decided to go sit on a table where not much people where seated at so I could eat my chips , I was getting hungry.

There was no table available. 

So I just walked further and further away from the circus, I began to feel dizzy because of the drugs I just took. I hadn't smoked a joint in months...not ever since I broke up with her..

I don't even know where I am right now , great. 

I'm fucking lost. Lost amid a bunch of trailers. Probably the trailers of people that work in the circus. 

" Hey , are you lost ? " Someone asked , behind me.

I turned around to see , a ginger guy , probably not much older than I am. His ginger hair was slicked back, with one strand falling on the front. He was wearing a black sweater and dark jeans. And he was much taller than me. My head arrived at his nose. He also has some freckles on his face , it's really cute.

" Oh...yeah I am. I don't know how I got here at all. I don't feel so good..." 

" Are you high ? " 

" I went to see that fortune teller..."

" The old woman ? " 

" Yeah. She gave me a joint. Haven't had one in months. " 

" Ah , yes. She sucks. We also have another fortune teller , but he's blind though. " 

" So...are you gonna help me find my way...or ? " I asked , seriously. 

" Oh ! Right , sorry. Let the show you the way." 

So , we began walking and talking. The guy's name , which I learned was Jerome is actually super nice. We talked about everything and nothing. He is really good at making jokes. And also he's really unique , he's not like all the guys at my school trying to hook up with a new girl every minute. Soon enough, we were back at the circus. I had enjoyed my time with him , I want to talk to him again...

" Hey , Jerome...could I have your number ? I really enjoyed my time with you. You're cool. I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed considering we only met an hour ago , almost. " I nervously asked. 

" It's okay. And I really enjoyed my time with you ! " He took my phone and put his number. " Here. I'll text you when I get back to my trailer. Goodbye, Cassie ! " Jerome announced. 

" Bye , Jerome ! " 

And with that we both went our separate ways. 

———-

*Jerome's POV* 

Can you believe it... I met a pretty lady tonight. And a funny and interesting one. 

Cassandra Wayne... she's the daughter of Wayne's. So she's rich. 

But money isn't what I'm after , I just want to have her...all to myself. 

Her long silky brown hair...

Her big chocolate eyes...

And she's got the prettiest smile and the cutest laugh...

Yeah , I gotta make her mine and mine only. 

No one else can have her. 

———-

When I was just about to open the door of the trailer , I heard the sounds. 

The whore is back at it again, opening her legs for some random bozo. They were making so much noise that they didn't even hear me come in. I directly went to my room and closed the door. I began looking for my phone (it was under my bed sheets)

I had one message. 

unknown number : hey its cassie:) 

I smiled and replied

jerome: hey how are you ? 

I waited for awhile and she hadn't replied yet . I closed my phone. 

Cassandra Wayne. 

———-

CHAPTER DONE !! Hope it was okay. Now that Jerome was introduced he will be in more chapter :) 

Stay safe and wear a mask 

M.R. :)


	4. i met an angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Jerome are beginning to develop their friendship, but Cassandra has no clue that her new friend isn’t actually an angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ! :)

TIME : 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE WAYNE'S MURDER, LILA VALESKA'S MURDER

LOCATION : GOTHAM CITY

POV : 3RD PERSON

STARTED CHAPTER : NOVEMBER 9TH

FINISHED CHAPTER : NOVEMBER 10TH

CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN PROOFREAD 

———-

Cassandra hurriedly left Haly's Circus to join her family in the warmth of her home. She had sent Jerome , new newest friend , a message after they went separate ways. She hoped that he would answer her text. 

Soon enough , she came back home. Alfred was preparing dinner , while discussing with Bruce , Martha and Thomas. 

" Miss Wayne ! There you are , we were waiting for you. " Alfred spoke. 

" I told you I'd be back before dinner. Anyways, how are you guys ? Did I miss anything ? " Cassie addressed , as she pulled a chair to sit with her relatives. 

" Nothing much , Cassie. Will you help do my homework after dinner ? " Bruce requested. 

" You know I will , little bro. " 

" Where were you by the way , Cassandra ? " Her father suspiciously interrogated. 

" I just went on a walk , went to a circus. " 

" A circus ? What were you doing there ? " Bruce said.

" Oof , I was just wandering around...went to a fortune teller...met someone really nice... "Cassandra blushed at the thought of Jerome. 

" And what did the fortune teller say ? " 

" They said that I was gonna meet the Devil , but I'm pretty sure I met an angel instead..." Cassandra admitted. 

" Who is this person...? " The mother asked. 

" He's a ginger. Really funny guy. He's nice." 

Everyone in the room looked at Cassandra with intrigued faces. 

" Oh , I am not looking in being in a relationship , by the way. As everyone knows here , my last one wasn't so great..." The smile on Cassandra's face quickly faded. Old memories that she locked away a long time ago , were now roaming free. 

Silence soon enveloped the whole room.

But Alfred quickly broke the silence by saying...

" Um , shall we eat now ? Dinner's getting cold." 

———-

After eating , cleaning the dishes and helping Bruce with his homework, Cassandra went to her room. 

She changed into her pajamas and untied her hair. She brushed her teeth and went into bed. 

Then she remembered something. 

Jerome ! 

She had sent him a text just after he left her, she was wondering if he replied to her text. She picked her phone up from her nightstand and opened the messages app.

cassie: hey its cassie:) 

She looked down and smiled , seeing that Jerome indeed replied

jerome 🎪 : hey , how are you ? 

cassie : good , ur cool for asking !! and sorry for replying so late i was caught up with some shit

jerome 🎪: its all good. what are you doind up this late ? shouldnt you be sleeping ? 👀👀

cassie : doing* ;) and what are you DOING up this late ? shouldnt you be sleeping ? 😗

*Jerome's POV*

Funny how she asked how I can't fall asleep. I would , if only that fucking slut in the room next to mine would shut the fuck up. 

You should make her shut up. She deserves it.

I chuckled at my inner voice , I mean it's not wrong , she does deserves it.

jerome : cant sleep 😢 

cassie ✌️ : same same. i guess we both are night owls.

This girl...I haven't even known her for day day , but I feel like we're meant for each other...

I have to see her again.

I want to see her again.

I will see her again.

jerome : hhahahah yes. btw , are you doing anythimg tomorrow ?

cassie ✌️ : anything*and since tomorrow is friday i get out of school early at like 2 pm...so...no i dont think so!!! 

I smirked. Great. I began typing my response.

jerome : oh ok good because i thought we should maybe hang out together if you dont mind i had lots of fun today :D

cassie ✌️ : WE SHOULD INDEED !!!! you know actually , i just remembered i have to run a few errands just after school so you can come with me if ya want !!

jerome : great which school do you go to though

cassie ✌ : gotham academy , in midtown , aka shittiest place ever

jerome : ☹️ is it that bad ? 

cassie ✌️ : it is , anyways im going to go to sleep now i actually feel tired ;-;

jerome : sweet dreams see you tomorrow :)

cassie ✌️: seeya!!:D

I chuckled and put my phone back on my nightstand. I was so concentrated in my discussion with Cassie that I didn't even notice that Lila and her boy toy fell asleep on her bed. 

Finally , peace. Slowly I began to fall asleep thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her...

———-

Chapter done ! Did you like it ? Next chapter will focus a lot on Cassie and Jerome's day together and through the middle of the chapter there will be a 2 weeks time skip , so we get into the plot of Gotham faster !!

Anyways, take care !!

M.R. :)


	5. a burger and a turkey sandwich , please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome and Cassandra spend the day together, but it doesn’t end well.

TIME : 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE WAYNES'S MURDER , LILA VALESKA'S MURDER

LOCATION : GOTHAM ACADEMY , GOTHAM CITY

POV : CASSANDRA WAYNE 

STARTED CHAPTER: NOVEMBER 10TH

FINISHED CHAPTER: NOVEMBER 10TH

————

FIRST PERIOD : MATHS

SECOND PERIOD: ENGLISH 

THIRD PERIOD : SCIENCE 

FOURTH PERIOD: P. E

Sigh. Today was gonna be a long day. Luckily, I get out of school early and I get to hang out with Jerome , my new friend. 

I look at my phone, it's 7 : 30 am , classes starts at 8am so I have 30 minutes of free time. 

I made my way into the school's common area and took a seat. I opened my bag and started to complete my science homework...it was due for today...the teacher gave the assignment 5 days ago...

Why do I always have to procrastinate ?? 

Suddenly, a pair hands started to touch my hair , I turned around to see...

Kayla ! My 1# friend , my go to person when I need to vent. She was always there for me. 

" Hey , Kayla. What you're doing ? " I asked. 

" Just visiting my best friend..." Kayla's eyes landed on my science book. " You haven't done your science homework?!"

" Guess I haven't...it's due for third period anyways. Sooo , anyways , how are you ? " 

" Great , thanks for asking. I spent my entire night taking care of my siblings ugh , hardly had time to be with Mick." 

Mick was Kayla's boyfriend. They've been dating for almost a year. 

" Did you get laid...?" I questioned with a smirk on my face. 

" Well , since my siblings were home we couldn't so...but I am going to his place tonight his parents aren't home..." Kayla's cheeks became as red as a tomato. 

" Oh my god !! But I hope you guys use protection. And I am going to hang out with someone I met recently." 

" What ? Don't tell me you're already looking for a new relationship..."

" I am not ! As a matter of fact , I am over Dana. It's in the past. I guess I am ready to be in a new relationship." I stated , sure of myself. 

" Sure. So this person , he's a guy ?" 

" Yeah he is. And he is a friend , nothing more. He's going to help run errands after school." 

" What's his name ? "

" Jerome. Jerome Valeska. He's a ginger. " 

" A ginger !? You gotta send me some pictures oh him ! " 

" I will , but will Mick approve ? "

" Shut the fuck up , Cassie." 

We both bursted out of laughter and talked until classes started.

( time skip to end of classes cause I know y'all want Cassie and Jerome content ) 

I looked at my phone. 

2 PM. 

SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER ! 

I packed my bag and headed to the school's exit , looking for a certain readhead. 

On my way out , I ran into Mick and Kayla. 

" Hey loverbirds ! " 

" Hey , Cassandra." Mick replied. 

" So , guys go have fun alright ? And please Mick , go soft on her ? She needs to be able to walk for our next P. E. class if y'a get what I mean..." I said with a smirk on my face.

" Oh my gosh , Cassie. You know what ? We'll be okay. Now you can go away , I'll call you tonight." Kayla replied , obviously embarrassed. 

" I'm joking you guys ! But seriously, I hope y'all got condoms or..." 

" We do ! Now , bye Cassie ! " Mick said while walking away.

I chucked to myself. 

Now, where is Jerome? 

Maybe he hadn't reached the school yet , so I waited for a few minutes. 

Suddenly, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder, I turned around to see...

" Jerome ! You actually came ! " I cheered. 

" 'Course I did ! I would never stood you up."

He really was an amazing friend...

" So , as you know I have to run some errands , because my mother wants me to do so. We'll go to this supermarket to get some food. Are you ready? " I asked with a smirk. 

" Show me the way." 

And with that we left school and made our way into Midtown. Fun ( not really ) fact , Gotham Academy is just 10 minutes from Arkham Asylum aka probably the creepiest place in Gotham. 

" Is it just me or this asylum is really creepy ? " I asked Jerome. 

" Eh , not really. You're probably just a scaredy cat." I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm. " I do hope I never end up in this place though...

" You'd probably need to be really fucked up to go in this place, but I believe in second chances. I hope people can get healed." 

" You're really sweet Cassandra." 

*time skip to the supermarket cause I'm lazy*

Grocery list : 

\- Cabbage  
\- Tomatoes  
\- Strawberries  
\- Pastas  
\- Bread  
\- Cheese  
\- Chocolate 

We had finally bought everything that my mother needed. But we got hungry, luckily I knew a little restaurant not to far from the supermarket. The owners would sell different types of burgers and sandwiches. 

" So what do you wanna eat Jerome ? " 

" Ooh , I'll have a burger. They seem really good. What about you ? " 

" Turkey sandwich. Literally the best food ever ! " 

Our conversation was interrupted by the employee ( not the author forgetting what people that take your order at the front desk are called 😍 ) wanting to have our orders. 

" What will you guys have ? " The lady asked , with a poker face on. 

" A burger and a turkey sandwich , please." I politely, demanded.

A few minutes later , Jerome got his burger and I got my sandwich. 

We paid and left the restaurant and began eating at a park. 

Like usual , we talked about everything and nothing. But I noticed that everything time I would mention my parents or my mother , Jerome would try to change the subject of the conversation. 

" Um , is your mother alright , Jerome ? " I questioned. 

* Jerome's POV *

" She's...she's okay , I guess. Why are you asking ? " 

I don't want to talk about Lila to Cassie. Not right now. 

" Oh , you seemed tense everytime I would mention her so I thought that maybe..." 

" She's not dead , don't worry. She is very much alive." 

Unfortunately for me. 

" She's at the circus doing God knows what , eh." 

I was literally trying not to cry in front of her. 

" Is she like...there for you ? Nice to you ? " 

(A/N : Mention of abuse below. Read carefully.)

Suddenly my hands wrapped themselves around her throat and began squeezing.

" Don't ever mention my fucking mother again. Got it ? " I threatened. 

It was only when her face was becoming purple that I realized what I was doing. 

I'm suffocating her...

She can't breathe...

She's crying...

I'm killing her...

I immediatly let go of her. What have I done. Like always , I fuck everything up. I felt tears rolling on my cheeks. 

Cassandra was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her hair was messy and her throat was a beautiful shade of purple...

Why did she look so gorgeous like this...

Why do I kinda want to hurt her...not to the point of killing her, obviously. She just look fucking gorgeous like this. So fucking hot. 

I felt my cock stiffen a little bit in my trousers. 

Fuck. 

*Cassandra's POV* 

I almost was going to run out of air and pass out when Jerome removed his hands away from my throat. Almost immediatly , I gasped for air. 

What the fuck just happened ? I didn't think that mentioning his mother would make him this mad...did I go to far ? But did he really have to almost strangle me to death ? I throat was extremely sore. Everytime I tried to open my mouth to talk it hurted. Meanwhile , Jerome was just looking at me. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

" J-Jerome ? " 

He wiped the tears off his face and looked at me with a face full of regret. 

" I- I'm so sorry...I don't know what happened to me...it's like something took over me , but I am so so s-sorry."

I didn't know how to react , should I feel sorry for him ? Should I be scared of him ? 

" I- I have to go Jerome... I'm sorry.." 

I grabbed my bag and quicky left the park , I gave Jerome one side glance...

He was angry... I could see it on his face

* Jerome's POV * 

She left...me? I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. She belongs to me , she just doesn't know it yet. She'll come for me and then I will show her who's boss. 

____

OMGGG..............................that was something. So we got a glance into Jerome's dirty thoughts and his darker , violent side was showing. It was a bit intense , ngl. I know I said this chapter was gon have a 2 weeks time skip but I think it's better if it happens in the next chapter. 

Take care. 

M.R. :)


	6. i'm sorry. i'll be better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Jerome talk again. Cassandra also may or may not be crushing on a boy.

TIME : 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE WAYNE'S MURDER , LILA VALESKA'S MURDER 

LOCATION : GOTHAM CITY 

POV : CASSANDRA WAYNE

CHAPTER STARTED : NOVEMBER 10th

CHAPTER FINISHED : NOVEMBER 11TH

————

*One week after last chapter*

Scared is what I've been feeling for a week now. Ever since the incident in the park...

I wasn't expecting it , I mean who strangles their friends , right ? But , it is my fault too. I knew Jerome didn't want to talk about his mother. I knew it but I kept asking. 

I wonder how is Jerome feeling. I think he needs help , he needs to be healed. I want to help him. But I'm scared of him. What he is capable of ? I've only known him for a little while...

It's been one week since I talked to him. He has been sending me messages but I don't know if I should reply to them. 

jerome 🎪 : im sorry  
jerome 🎪 : i didn't mean it  
jerome 🎪 : :(  
jerome 🎪 : i miss you

I miss him and his jokes so much. But I just need time to heal. 

————

* Another one week time skip *

It's been two weeks and I feel better. My throat isn't sore all the time anymore and if has regained it's original color. I spent most of my time watching movies , playing video games with Bruce and Kayla and just spending quality time with my family. 

But it's been two weeks since I haven't talked to Jerome. I wanna know how's he doing. 

I looked at the clock in my room , 11:17 pm. I know Jerome's won't sleep until 2 in the morning so I took my chances. 

cassie: are you awake ? 

* Jerome's POV * 

Just when I was gonna fall asleep I heard my phone ring. 

It was Cassandra. After 2 weeks she finally decided to reply to my messages. 

jerome : yeah

cassie ✌️: i havent seen you in awhile i miss you 

jerome : me too

Well , that isn't exactly true. I may or may have not been following her around...I just wanted to know what she up to. I also needed to see if she had gotten close to anyone else , she may not know yet but she belongs to me and no one else will have her. 

cassie ✌️ : do you...wanna hang out? I need to talk to you. 

jerome : i see. You can come at my place tomorrow at 3 pm

cassie ✌️ : are you sure ? 

jerome : i am

cassie ✌️: see you tomorrow then :) 

Finally. I was going to see her beautiful face again. 

The incident of 2 weeks ago kept playing in my head , I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked crying and her throat purple...it made feel so good..so so good. 

I jumped out of my bed and opened my t-shirts drawer. I was looking for something that didn't belong to me , something purple and lacy. 

Cassandra's panties. I had stolen them when I was sure her whole family was away. A good thing when you're friends with someone known , is that you can find out where they live almost immediatly. 

I closed my eyes , as I remembered the memory from not so long ago.

That day , I was a 101 % sure that the whole Wayne family was gone. Including Alfred the butler. 

Finding Cassie's room wasn't hard at all. It smelled just like her. 

Her room was nice and clean. The walls were a pale shade of pink and she had pinned posters and pictures all over them. There was pictures of her with her family and her best friend , Kayla. She looked so beautiful in all of them. Her bed was made , her bed covers were blue , just like her walls. 

She also had multiple pillows and teddy bear all nicely placed on her bed.

I began opening her drawers to see if she was hiding any interesting in them. 

Hair brushes ? 

No. 

Nail polish ? 

No. 

Lip glosses ?

No. 

Mascara ? 

No. 

Panties ? 

Yes.

Now that was interesting. She had many panties of different colors. I bet she looks so hot in them. Oh , how I wish I could rip them out and just enjoy her wet little pussy all to myself.

I opened my eyes , to be greeted with a huge bulge in my pants. 

I first , made sure the door of my room was unlocked and then , sat on my bed. I pulled my pants down , my rock hard cock finally from it's restrains. 

I wrapped my hand around my shaft , I closed my eyes , imagining the perfect scene. 

( A/N : smut below , though it's just Jerome fantasies so it didn't actually happen but I still put a warning )

Cassandra beneath me with her legs open and letting me slide into her wet cunt.

I began pumping up and down slowly , imagining her moans , her screaming my name and begging me to fuck her until she can't walk. I imagined myself trusting into her , fucking her senseless. I was going faster and harder after each thrust , her breasts bouncing in sync.

I was pumping on my cock with a faster pace , until I came all over the floor. 

My breath was heavy. 

I once again got up from my bed and took those very sexy panties to clean the cum I had left on the floor. 

Then washed my hands and went to sleep.

* Cassandra's POV *

cassie : see you tomorrow then :)

I sighed. I was happy and nervous at the same time. I wanna help Jerome so he can get better but also how will I know if he will pull a stunt like he did 2 weeks ago ? 

I was about to close my phone when someone else sent me a message. At first , I was hesitant about opening my phone because I was really tired , but then I saw who the message was from. 

peter 🥕 : heeyy sorry for texting you so late but i was wondering if you'd maybe want to team up with me for the English project? 

So , it was Peter. Peter Johnson. We started talking a while ago , he's very nice and charming. He is also very attractive physically, beautiful blue eyes and blonde shoulder length wavy hair and he sometimes ties into a bun. 

Am I falling in love...? 

Do I wanna get into a relationship...?

I want to...

But will it end like my last one... ?

cassie : ofc :) 

peter 🥕 : thanks so much ! 

I smiled and closed my phone , finally able to go to sleep. 

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day...

* Next day * 

We finally got to the last period of the day...English. It also meant that I got to work with Peter...my "crush" ? 

I was still happy to work with him anyways , I know he's serious in his classes and always gets the work done. Also , I don't have that much friends in my English class. Only people who try to be my friend because of my money. 

I walked into English class and scanned the room for Peter. 

I easily found him because of his unique blonde hair , that he had tied into a bun.

I smiled and took a seat next to him. 

" Hey , what's up ! " I asked happily. 

" Nothing much. What about you , Cassandra? " 

" Nothing much...I'm not that interesting..." I said blushing. 

" Are you kidding ! You're Cassandra Wayne ! Daughter of Thomas and Martha Wayne. And you are probably the next CEO of Wayne Entreprises , which is worth 31.3 billions dollars ! ( A/N : I actually researched this one. Wayne Entreprises is actually worth 31.3 billions dollars ) "

" B-O-R-I-N-G. BORING ! " I added , while yawning for the laughs. 

" Boring ? You don't know how lucky you are. I've always wanted to have my own successful enterprise. 

" So ? Yes , my parents are rich. But it doesn't make me any better than you are. We're on the same level you and I. " I replied. 

Peter stopped talking for a moment , his eyes fixated on mine. 

" You really are amazing you know that ? " Peter said smiling , which made me blush. 

" Awww , you're so sweet. I really like you Mr. Johnson. " 

" I really like you too , Ms. Wayne." 

I was gonna add something else , but then the bell , announcing that the classes started rang. 

For long 30 minutes we sat and listened to our teacher explain to us our project. It was an oral presentation and we had to talk about our favourite (s) character (s) and least favourite (s) character (s) , from a movie we watched and a book we read. We were allowed to make groups of 2 persons and the project was due in one month. 

After the teacher was done explaining , he let us start our project. Peter and I spent about 20 minutes about which characters we disliked and liked. 15 minutes later we already began writing on paper sheets out justifications on why we liked or disliked the character. 10 minutes later class was over. 

" Class is finally fucking over. Just one more day of school." I said while packing my bag. 

" Haha , yeah. Um , by the way , are you free ? " Peter demanded. 

" Nah , I'm meeting with my friend like right now. Pretty sure he's waiting for me in front of school so..." 

" Oh , then go ! Don't want to keep you guys waiting. I'll text you , alright ? " 

I nodded and we both made our way towards the school exit. 

I waved Peter one last goodbye and left the school's territory. I had spotted Jerome not far from it. 

* Jerome's POV * 

2 minutes. Just 2 minutes before Cassie leaves school. 

A lots of thoughts were roaming into my mind. How was our reunion going to go ? Will she still want to talk to me ? I hope so...

And if she doesn't want to...

I will make her...

Be with me forever...

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard the bell rang. Almost immediatly , a wave of students cam out of the school , probably happy and wanting to get home as soon as possible. My eyes began scanning the area for Cassandra...

I did find her , but with someone else. 

A guy , taller than Cassie. He had sandy blonde hair tied into a lazy bun and blue eyes. He was wearing the male version of the school uniform. He was laughing with her...his arm wrapped around her shoulders...

My eyes began to be filled with rage. 

How dares he touch my property...

No one touches what's mine unless they want to have slow , horrible , unbearable painful death. 

The guy unwrapped his arm from Cassie's shoulder and left. Then , Cassie began to walk toward me , looking a bit nervous. 

" Hi." Cassie said. 

" Hey , I almost forgot how small you were , haha." I joked.

" You haven't changed one bit. Still the same personality. Teasing and joking , teasing and joking. 

We both laughed in unison. 

" All jokes asides , we both know why we're here. We need to talk Jerome." She stated in a serious manner. 

" Um , yeah. I'll take you to my trailer." 

Cassandra looked hesitant , but then accepted and we left. 

* Time skip to the trailer cause I'm a lazy ass bitch * 

* Cassandra's POV * 

After a walk of 20 minutes , we had made it to Jerome's trailer. It was not too small and not too big. It was just the perfect size for two people. I sat in the couch in the living room , and so did Jerome. I began the converation. 

" So , why did you strangle me ? "

" I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...It's like I was possesed by a evil being or something...I was angry..."

" Because I mentioned your mother ? "

" Yeah."

" So it made you angry ?" 

" It did." 

" Could you maybe have anger issues ?" 

" I don't know..." 

" I think you need help , Jerome. Let me help you. But you need to talk to me." 

" I'm sorry.I'll be better." 

I quicky hugged him thightly , because it looked like he was about to cry.

When I pulled away , his face was red and his eyes puffy from crying.

" It's my mother...she's the worst..." Jerome started. 

For the next 20 minutes , Jerome told horrible stories from his childhood. How his mom would rahter have sex than take care of him. He would spend numerous nights starving cause she never bothered to make him anything to him. All the attention she ever gave gim was when he was either beating him with belts , shoes or even throwing plates and beer bottles at him , or scream at him to do his chores. 

I understood Jerome a little better now, whye he's so full of rage.

" Can't we call child services ?? " I asked , obviously concerned. 

" I'm 18. Turning 19 this spring. I'm an adult. They won't do anything." 

" Well , what about when you were younger ? "

" And get sent to some random foster family ? I hate it here...I fucking hate it here , but it's my home , Cassie." 

" You're an adult. You can leave. I can buy you an apartment to too far from where I live ! And I could look for jobs for you ! Please say yes ! " I begged. 

" Thanks , really. But what will my mother think of that ? " 

" She can't do anything ! You're 18 , a legal adult. She can't say or do anything , Jerome." 

" Okay. But let me think about it ? " 

" Of course." 

____

WOooooooooWOWOOwoow.....longest chapter ever period lmao. did you like it ? Did you like Peter ? I legit only named him Peter causePeter Parker appeared on my Instagram feed lol. Peter may be sweet , but he will be the cause of a lot of problems... poor baby :,(

Anyways , stay cool. 

M.R. :)


	7. i think i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

TIME : 4 MONTHS BEFORE THE WAYNE'S MURDER , LILA VALESKA'S MURDER

LOCATION : GOTHAM CITY

POV : 3RD PERSON

STARTED CHAPTER : NOVEMBER 12TH 

FINISHED CHAPTER: NOVEMBER 13th

(A/N : I just wanted to say this random thing , am I the only one that hates the new instagram update ? It looks like shit lmfao and does anyone wanna drop their instagrams i need friends 


	8. fuck you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down again , Jerome has very nasty thoughts

TIME: 1 MONTH BEFORE THE WAYNE'S MURDER , LILA VALESKA'S MURDER ( Finally!!! This chapter will one flashback about what happened the last few months )

LOCATION: GOTHAM CITY 

POV : Jerome Valeska 

CHAPTER STARTED : NOVEMBER 14TH

CHAPTER FINISHED : NOVEMBER 14TH ( i AM SPEED )

It's 3 months since I haven't heard of Cassandra. Last time I spoke to her she wasn't so happy with him. Telling me to stop doing that , stop touching her here and there. What she doesn't understand is that she belongs to me , she's my little toy I get to play with whenever I want. But then , she decides to betray me and started dating that blonde son of a bitch Peter. Oh , how I wish I could kill him in front of Cassandra and make her beg that she'll stay with me forever. She claims she never liked me romantically but literally every time she came at my trailer dressed up like a slut with tight skirts and thin so thin t- shirts so thin , that I could see her nipples. 

Now , she left me all alone with my fucking whore of a mother...who's still nagging me and hitting me. One day this fucking slut is gonna gets what she deserves.

Cassandra too , she's gonna regret leaving all alone...

She left me all alone. 

I knew I shouldn't get myself attached when I first met her , but she's just so attractive. 

I don't get attached to people. 

Because eventually everyone I love leaves me. 

Just like Cassandra left me.

Just like Jeremiah left me. 

FLASHBACK. 

Cassandra just came at my place telling me that she thinks we should stop seeing each other. Obviously, I asked why.

" Why ? What's happened?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice. 

" Drop your innocent act , Jerome. Innocent is the last thing you are. I don't want to ever see you again. You and I , it's over. You keep touching me , even though I'd tell you to stop you'd continue! A-and I know you've been following me around. At my school , at my home , at my friends home , please stop. You need to get help , you're sick , Jerome. If I ever learn that you've been stalking me again , I will get a restraining order against you. And also , fuck you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. It was making me laugh. A devilish smile formed on my face. 

" Oh , Cassie. You're so funny. Drop your little act. I know you want me. You want me , ever since we met at the circus. That's why you kept wearing short skirts when we hung out. And you're blaming ME because I'm touching YOU ? You dress up like a fucking whore and put the blame on me. Maybe if you weren't dressed up like a slut , I could've controlled myself, but no. Oh , and last thing before you leave and never see each other again , I really enjoyed choking you at the park. You looked so beautiful with your purple little throat and puffy eyes. All of that...made me so aroused. I was rock hard when you left. Oh ! I just realized ! Did I say that we're never going to see each again ? Excuse me , my mistake. We will see each other every soon , my dear Cassie. I promise you that. " 

After I finished my speech , I let a deranged , evil laugh out of my mouth. Cassandra, horrified, left my trailer in a hurry. 

Oh , how it took everything in me to not take her and right here and pin her to a wall to fuck her. Considering everything that's happened, she probably would say stop or no. But I wouldn't stop. I would just keep fucking her. 

( A/N : I LITERALLY HATE HIM SO MUCH EVEN THOUGH IM THE ONE WRITING THIS BUT OMG I HATE HIMM )

———-

( Present time , Cassandra's POV ) 

My life has slowly gotten better. 3 weeks after Peter asked me out , we bought a small house not too far from Wayne manor. Our parents accepted our decision, thinking we both are mature adults and need our privacy. Ever since , my parents and Peter's have become great friends. We would often dinner at the Manor and then play video games with Bruce. Or , we'd hang out with Kayla. Oh , and Kayla recently broke up with her boyfriend, Mick. He was cheating on her. But despite that , I was happy I had Peter and Kayla by my side. Peter would buy me a lot of gifts and take me out to places. He bought me a necklace with the letter P. And I got him one with the letter C. 

Even if I was happy , I wasn't safe. I'd constantly get the weird feeling of being watched but every time I would turn around no one was there. I was getting more and more paranoid every day. Peter was obviously worried for and asked to know what was going on. So I told him about Jerome and the things he did to me. Evidently, Peter was not happy. He suggested me to go talk to him and that he would accompany me. So we took his car and I lead him to Jerome's trailer. Peter parked in front of the circus and said he'd wait for me. 

But even if I talked to Jerome I don't feel safe. I feel like he's coming for me. He even said it himself. But I try to ignore that and focus on my relationship with Peter. 

———-

Right now , we were on our shared bed eating the pizza we had just ordered earlier. It was a pretty chilly evening today so we were wearing matching pajamas. 

" Tell me , Cassandra. Are you ever going to be the CEO of Wayne Entreprises? " Peter asked his mouth full of pizza. 

" Well , I'm already CEO of Wayne Cosmetics and now CEO of Wayne Entreprises ? I don't know though. I would like to I think. But I'd make it more me. Like help the less fortunate people of Gotham. No ones does anything to help them. If no one is going to help them , I will. " 

" Wow , that was an interesting speech , Miss Wayne. I think you'd be the best CEO Wayne Entreprises would ever have." Peter declared. 

" Wow , thank you Miss Johnson , perhaps you could be my co-Ceo ?" I teased , playfully punching Peter's arm. 

The couple laughed in unison. They finished their dinner and finally fell asleep

2 weeks later...

* 3rd person POV*

After an hour and a half of watching The Mark of Zorro at the Monarch theatre , The Waynes left , seemingly happy about the movie they just watched. 

But they had no clue something terrible was about to happen. 

____

so we are finally getting into the plot of the show. We had another look in Jerome's dirty filthy mind and a short but sweet Cassandra and Peter moment. Also shit going to get really dark soon so make sure to check the first chapter again. I was gonna write the murder scene this chapter I'm lazy right now , so it'll be next chpater.

Take care

M.R. :)


	9. the mark of zorro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waynes just finished watching The Mark of Zorro. But they had no idea that something bad was about to happen.

(A/N: this chapter will only be about the murder scene so it's gonna be short)

Something bad was going to happen. The Wayne family had just finished watching The Mark of Zorro at the theatre and they were heading home. The streets were pitch black. Who knows what could be hiding in the shadows ? Cassandra Wayne wasn't feeling safe. Something was about to happen. She started worrying even more when her family was about to turn into Crime Alley. 

" Hold up , wait a minute , something ain't right." Cassandra stuttered. ( if you get my reference i love you )

All eyes turned on her almost immediately. 

" What's wrong sweetie ? " Martha questioned ? 

" Uh , we're about to walk through Crime Alley. Crime. Alley. Shouldn't we go another way ? Who knows what might happen in there ?" Cassie warned. 

" Oh , don't worry Cassie. We'll be out of there in no time. We'll be fast. Without a scratch on our bodies." Thomas chimed in , sure of himself. They had no idea of what was going to happen. 

Cassie wasn't convinced but still decided to go anyways. The alley was pitch dark. She began looking at every corner, scared that something or someone might come out of the shadows. But suddenly...

" What's up , folks ! " A figure from the shadows emerged in front of the now frightened family. With a gun in his hands. 

Thomas shoved both of his kids behind him , to protect them. Cassandra was paralyzed by fear. She knew they shouldn't have took this alley. She knew it. But maybe there was a slight chance that they could make it out alive.

" Give me your money ! " The mugger growled , the gun still in his hands. 

" No problem." Thomas said. With a courageous time in his voice.

Thomas willingly gave his wallet to the mugger , but the gun was still pointed at him. 

Little did they know , was that a little girl hidden in the shadows present at the crime scene. 

The mugger then pointed his gun at Martha , asking for her necklace. Terrified of what might happen , she gave her pearl necklace. 

The mugger practically ripped the necklace out of Martha's hand , making the pearls fall on the ground. 

Cassandra and Bruce did not know what to do. 

And then , 

POW ! 

The mugger shot Thomas , right in the heart, dying immediately . The 3 remaining Waynes were screaming in horror. 

Then again , 

POW ! 

The mugger shot Martha , right in the heart , killing her immediately. 

There was now two remaining Waynes. 

Cassandra and Bruce were crying , their parents killed in front of their eyes. 

" Please , don't hurt us ! " Bruce pleaded between two sobs. 

The mugger had still his gun pointed at them. 

It's like he was deciding whether to kill them or not. 

Then , at their surprise , the mugger shoved his gun in his pocket and ran away from the murder scene. 

Almost immediately, the two remaining Waynes went to check on their parents , hoping they could still be alive. 

But no luck. 

Thomas and Martha Wayne are dead. 

Murdered in front of their two kids. 

Cassandra and Bruce Wayne. 

They should've listened to Cassandra. 

———-

Poor babies :( this scene makes me cry everytime. So next chapters might have some Cassandra , Bruce , Alfred , Harvey and Jim interactions. Maybe for one chapter idk. Cause since this story does not focus on the main plot of Gotham , but rather Cassandra and Jerome , I don't wanna spend much time writing about the other characters. 

The MANIAX breakout should happen very very soon...and that's when shit is going to go down. 

And also , I am still deciding whether or not I should kill off Jerome. But I do know that he's gonna stay alive a little bit longer. 

Also did y’all know that the Waynes actually went through Crime Alley in the comics? Literally what did they think would happen lmfao.

Anyways take care :) 

M.R. :)


	10. the murder of thomas and martha wayne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Martha Wayne , the parents of Cassandra and Bruce Wayne are dead. 
> 
> Meanwhile , Jerome just can’t with his mother's nagging anymore.

A few minutes after Cassandra had called the cops , they came and secured the crime scene. She also called Alfred. 

The whole place was filled with cops and CSI's trying to find evidence. 

Cassandra had her arm wrapped around her brother's shoulders. They were sitting on some stairs nearby. 

Suddenly , a cop who appeared to be middle aged was walking towards them. 

" My name's Jim Gordon." The cop started. "I'm a detective , what's you guys names ?"

" I'm Cassandra. And this is my little brother Bruce." 

" Can you guys tell me what happened ?" Jim requested. 

" W-we were just w-walking and then t-this guy comes a-and shot both o-of our parents." Cassie stuttered , still traumatized about what happened. 

Cassandra wasn't really paying attention , but the cop started talking about how his dad died. She didn't really care she just wanted for Alfred to come now.

Almost immediatly , Alfred had just arrived at the crime scene. 

Cassandra and Bruce immediatly got up and ran towards Alfred , to hug him. 

" James Gordon." James introduced himself to the older man. 

" Alfred Pennyworth." The man replied. 

\---------

Alfred took both of the Wayne kids back to the manor. Bruce was still crying , but the tears on Cassandra's cheeks were drying , but she was still very much upset about what happened. 

* Cassandra's POV * 

If only I had insisted on not taking Crime Alley. I should've insisted. But I didn't and look at us now. Both of my parents , dead in front of my eyes. 

* Two weeks skip because Maria Rose is lazy *

We buried our parents one week after their deaths. It was hard to let them go. Ever since they died , I've been laying on my bed , in pajamas doing nothing. Peter and Kayla would check up on me almost everyday , bringing me food. Slowly , I was getting better. I was leaving my bed time to time. 

After another one week , I was designated CEO of Wayne Entreprises. It was all very stressing , Wayne Foods , Wayne Shipping , Wayne Yards , Wayne Industries , Wayne Medical , Wayne Electronics , Wayne Entertainment and Wayne Cosmetics. All of that belonged to me.

Obviously , some people weren't happy about that. Especially , the people working for me , my own employees. I mean , considering how Gotham works , no powerful rich man would let an 18 years old bisexual woman run an entire empire and get much more money than them. 

Literally everything was so stressful I just wanted to end it all. 

Jim Gordon would often come visit us , brining us updates about the death of our parents. But they never were able to catch the killer. Very rapidly , Jim became a good family friend. Bruce and I both agreed that we would trust him. 

_____

* Jerome's POV * 

I was surprised when I heard the Waynes were murdered. In front of their children. 

Poor , poor Cassandra. She is now the new CEO of Wayne Entreprises. She was doing a lot of interviews and press conferences on TV. I would watch them every single time I could. Sometimes , I found myself jacking off while watching her on TV. I just missed her so much. My sweet sweet little princess. Literally the simple thought of her is enough to make me hard these days. Fucking little tricky bitch. 

Cassandra may not realise it yet , but with her parents dead and six feet under , he's basically free. Nothing to hold her back. Unlike me. My stupid slutty mother is still whoring around. Oh , I just want to get rid of her...I'd be finally free. Just need something to kill her with , something that will make her suffer. She deserves suffering for all she's put me through. 

Sometimes I wonder if my dad was still alive if he would've taken me with him , on his ships. 

I would've liked that. 

CRACK ! 

I jumped at the sound of breaking glass. The whore had made back home. She told me she was going on a date with some man. 

" Jerome ! " My mother pratically growled. 

I rolled my eyes and asked her what she wanted.

" You fucking useless piece of trash , get your lazy ass up and clean this goddamn trailer !" 

She is sure very mad. I wonder what happened at her date...

" Can you calm down? Jeez , you're giving me a headache." I said sarcastically. 

" Don't you mess with me boy ! You know what ? Get out ! You're fucking out , get out of my fucking trailer ! " 

Suddenly, my mother grabbed me forcefully by my left ear and shoved me outside , making me fall on the stairs. Since I was still on the ground, she took advantage of it and started kicking my stomach. The main was excruciating... but it felt so good at the same time. I couldn't keep laughing and laughing and mother would keep calling me a freak. After a few minutes she stopped and left me there on the cold ground. It took me awhile to be able to get up. Then something caught my attention...

A hatchet. It was hidden between a few bushes. Oh , the bitch is finally going to get what she always deserved. 

I took the hatchet in my hands and made my way to the trailer. There I found my mother looking through the cabinets, looking for booze probably. 

" Hey , Lila look what I found ! " I exclaimed. 

Lila turned around to see me with a hatchet in my hands. 

" What the fuck ? Put this hatchet down Jerome." 

" Hmmm , I don't really want to. But I have a theory though , I wonder if this hatchet will make you bleed. Like a lot. Do you wanna test my theory ? " I chuckled. 

It was finally happening , after 18 long years I was finally going to get rid of my mother. 

She was looking so afraid and defenseless. Begging me not to kill her , telling me she always loved me , that she's sorry. Just a bunch of bullshit. 

And I finally did it. I swung the hatched to her stomach , which made her fall on the floor. A lot of blood was spilled already. Then , I began stabbing her chest and neck. The blood splattered on my face and clothes after each blow. The way she was screaming was like music to my ears. Even when I knew she was dead I continued stabbing her. 

The room was covered in blood. Lila's blood. I finally did it. 

I got rid of the whore. 

—————

Ah yes , now that everything is in place. The MANIAX should happen next chapter. 

Also I wrote this chapter instead of listening to my online classes and now I've got no idea what we're supposed to do 💔💔

Anyways , take care and listen to your ( online ) class unlike me ! 

M.R. :)


	11. maniax !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome finally gets his hands on his beloved Cassie.

( A/N : I've got a new story idea and it will be very different from this one. But I shall concentrate on this now , when I finish this story I'll start working on my new one :D )

Cassandra's POV 

Today I mostly helped Jim at the GCPD. I helped sort our papers and files , stuff like that. I think that if I wasn't this rich I would definitely be a detective. 

I left the GCPD early this evening , cause Jim had a date with Lee , his new lover. I must admit they were cute together. I knew he was with another woman before called Barbara but I don't know what happened them ( A/N : I don't remember why Jim broke up with Barbara and started dating Lee so I made this up cause I'm too lazy to check on Netflix ) . 

I didn't really do anything this evening, I had just planned to watch some good old movies with Peter and that was it. 

Bruce had made a new friend, called Selina. They hang out quite often. I wonder why they won't admit their feeling for each other already. 

* Next morning * 

I woke up in my bed alone , Peter told me last night that he had to go back to his place because his parents needed him for some family emergency.

I made myself some toasts and I opened the TV. 

" News flash ! " The announcer started. " Yesterday evening , the dead body of Haly's circus snake charmer was found. The case is currently under investigation and the suspects are being interrogated." 

I couldn't believe what I just heard. 

Lila Valeska is dead. She was murdered. 

Jerome. 

Jerome did it , didn't he ? 

He hated her so much , he completly depised her. 

He hated her so much , that he strangled because I mentioned her...

I closed the TV and rushed in my room to get dressed. After a few minutes I was out of the house and I was pratically running to the GCPD. 

When I had made it to the GCPD , I was looking for Jim everywhere. It was hard to spot him , because the place was filled with people dressed in extravagant and vibrant clothing. 

I finally spotted him on his desks , taking notes. 

" Jim ! I need to talk to you about Lila Valeska's murder." I said to Jim. 

" You know Lila Valeska ? " 

" Well , I know who she is but I've never really met her...I just think I know who did it." 

Jim seemed to think about it for a minute and then he brought me to one of the interrogation rooms. 

" So , Cassandra. Who do you think did it ? " 

" Do you have Jerome Valeska as a suspect ? " 

" Yes. "

" Well , he's the one that did it. I am sure of it." 

" Hmm. When Jerome came down to the station earlier , he seemed like a kind young man." 

" He's not. Jerome is pure evil , he's sick in the head." 

" I see. Do you wanna tell me why you think Jerome did it ? " 

" He hated his mother. I mean he kinda had a reason. His mother was absolutely horrible to him. She has constantly beating him. Instead of being a loving mother , she preferred drinking and sleeping with other men. He hated her so much that one day , when I mentioned Lila , he strangled me. I know Jerome did it. He's a violent person. He enjoys seeing people in pain , that makes him feel good. Too good , even." 

" What you just said kinda contradict with what he said. He said he loved his mother." 

" He's lying , goddamit ! He's acting ! Jerome is dangerous he needs to be locked up ! " 

I will admit it to myself. I got a little bit mad. 

" It seems like you know Jerome. What was he to you ? " 

" A friend. We were simply friends. But Jerome wanted us to be more...But I wasn't feeling the same way. And he was doing stuff that made uncomfortable , so I just stopped talking to him. He didn't take that well." 

" I see. I will talk to him. " 

I nodded and left the room. All of this was very overwhelming. 

I stayed and helped the GCPD sort out stuff for a few hours. 

But that's when I noticed he was there. 

I saw in the interrogation room window , Jim talking to Jerome. Almost like he read my mind , Jerome turned his head to face mine. His eyes fixated on mine. When , Jim wasn't looking , Jerome tilted his head and gave me the creepiest smile I had ever seen. But the second Jim's attention went to back to him , his smile was softer , nicer. 

I found the way he was able to manipulate people into thinking he was innocent , disgusting. 

_____

( the interrogation scene where Jerome reveals his true self ) 

" Jerome , do you by any chance , happen to know Cassandra Wayne ? " Jim asked. 

Jerome was confued for an instant. Why did he bring up her name ? 

" Yes , I do." 

" You guys are friends ? " 

" I wish we still were..." 

" Cassandra Wayne came here earlier today , claiming you had killed your mother. " 

Jerome shrugged. " She doesn't know what she's talking about , sir." 

" Cassandra also claimed you strangled her once and had violent tendencies , sudden outburts of rage." 

Jim continued what he had to say. " So with what I just said and evidence that we gathered at the GCPD , I came to the conclusion that you killed your mother , Jerome. " 

\-------

( Huge Time skip bc we all know what went to down in that scene.) 

Jerome had been caught. Like Cassie just suspected , Jerome indeed killed his mother. 

She thought she finally was free of him , that he was going to stay away from her forever but , oh she was wrong. 

Jerome has been sending her letters. Very obscene and graphic ones about all the things he wanted to do to her. 

( A\N : Very very very graphic stuff , read at your own risk.)

Hey Cassie , have you missed me ? I miss you , like a lot. I miss you :(

I think the other inmates are sick of hearing me scream your name in my cell alone. I always have wet dreams about you. I wish they were real , though. But trust me they will be. When I get out of this dump , I will come to your house and fuck you. Really hard. First , I will make you choke on my big big hard cock and spill my hot cum all over your mouth. Then , I will enjoy ripping your sexy panties and eating your sweet little cunt. I wonder how it tastes like ? Having your sweet pussy for breakfast every morning , sounds right to me. And for the grand finale , I will thrust my cock so deep into your pussy. I always imagine myself thrusting into you and your breasts bouncing in sync. You won't be able to walk after I fuck you like the good little slut you are. My own little slut , that I can play with whenever I want. I just want to fuck all of your holes. Fuck , if you could only see how hard I am as I'm writing this. Also , I'm gonna enjoy killing your boyfriend Peter and your bestfriend Kayla. The only two persons that stop us from being together forever. After I killed them , we will be together forever. 

I love you , 

Jerome Valeska :D

( A\N: Yes , I am definitly going to Hell lmao. And if you read the paragraph , you are too :'D )

He started sending almost letters everyday. One time , he even had pictures of her hanging out with her boyfriend and bestfriend. Or the pictures would show the residence of Peter and Kayla. And Jerome would also send drawings that showed him killing Kayla and Peter. 

Obviously , there was a problem in the managing of letters in Arkham. How could the guards let the inmates send letters and drawings like that. Cassandra sent a personal email to the director of Arkham Asylum , saying that she would stop receiving letters from Jerome. And it did work. She hadn't gotten one single letter ever since. 

( Time skip to Maniax ! breakout )

Cassandra was alone in her home when she heard that 7 Arkham Asylum inmates broke out of Arkham. Including Jerome. They had made a little band called Maniax ! 

She knew he was coming for her. 

Cassandra was instructed to no leave her home. The GCPD hadn't arrived yet. Neither did Alfred and Bruce. 

She had a pocket knife in the breastpocket of her blouse. She was locked herself in her room and hid under her bed , thinking she was alone. 

Little did she know , she wasn't alone. 

Cassandra was getting impatient, it's been 20 minutes and no one came. Plus , she was getting hungry. She remembered the fried chicken leftovers that were in the fridge. One bite wouldn't hurt , right ? 

Quietly, she went downstairs to reach the kitchen. 

Cassandra didn't expect at all what she was seeing when she entered her kitchen : 

The fridge was wide open. The box with the fried chicken was missing. And so was the carton of milk. 

Jerome , was seated on the table , munching on a piece of chicken. Then he took the carton of milk and directly drank the liquid from it. He was still in his Arkham Asylum uniform. 

Cassandra was paralyzed. 

" Why , hello there babydoll ! I was wonderin' when you'd come out of your little hiding spot." 

Jerome got up of his chair and slowly walked towards the frightened Cassie.

" S-stay away from me , Jerome. Please." Cassie begged. Everytime Jerome was taking a step towards her , she took one backwards. But eventually her back hit the wall. 

" Hmm , whatever are you gonna do , Cassie ? " Jerome teased. He pratically was inches away from her. 

" I-I have a knife. I'm not afraid to use it o-on you." Though , she was shaking in fear , Cassie took out the knife out of her breastpocket and placed the tip on Jerome's neck. 

Jerome chuckled at Cassandra's action. He thought it was cute. What Cassie didn't know was that in his pocket he had a syringue full of knock-out drug. He was ready to use it on her. But first , Jerome overpowered Cassie by grabbing her hand closer to her neck , so that if she moved she would slit her own throat. 

Cassandra desperatly tried to get out of the uncomfortable situation , but without luck. Jerome was far way stronger than her. Jerome then procedded to prick her with the syringue. The drugs took an imediate effect on her. Her body became like marshmello. As she was falling unconsious , the knife slipped out of her hand. Within a few minutes Cassandra was unconsious. 

Jerome thought he had done great work. Finally , after all these months he could finally get the girl he dreamed of every night. 

_______

YOOOOOOOOOO it's happening. Next chapter will have rape stuff just so you know..........

Anyways , Shameless season 11 on December 6th!!!??????6 I cant wait :D 

Also follow me on instagram : @\batgadgetz ya girl Maria needs friend and she also want to play among us with people :))

I'm really sorry for making Jerome that way y'all. I just wanted to see how he would be liked if he was more unhinged , you know ? 

Anyways , take care , 

M.R. :) ( I wrote that chapter really fast so it might have some typos imma look our for em later )


	12. he's the devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome takes Cassandra to Theo's penthouse to finally have her.

OKKKKkk i swear shit actutally goes down in that chapter , if you are not comfortable with smut and non consensual stuff please dont read this!!!!!!11!!!!!!!! And for the rest of you guys , enjoy the chapter and you're definitly going to Hell. 

Jerome handcuffed Cassandra's hands to his bed. Her feet were also handcuffed so her legs would stay wide open. She was completely naked . She was still unconsious , but he wanted to have her right now. He could not wait another second.

Jerome started leaving hot wet kisses on the girl's collarbone. One of his hands was massaging her breast. He continued kissing her neck , leaving red marks until he reached the valley of her breasts. He took one in his mouth , his tongue swirling and flicking around the hardened nipple. He was biting and sucking until the nipple was swollen.

Jerome's member was just getting harder by the minute. He licked his lips and started playing with her clit , moving his fingers up and down. Her cunt was getting wetter and wetter. He thrusted his fingers deeper into her wet cunt , moving them in a circular motion. 

Jerome was still giving his ministrations, when he felt Cassie's leg move. 

Cassandra did not know what was happening. She was completely naked and handcuffed. The worst of it all , her former friend fingers were deep into her clit. She couldn't move. She felt tears rolling on her cheeks. 

" Jerome...S-stop , please stop..." 

Jerome chuckled.

" But why would I ? I'm not even done yet ! But don't fear , Cassie. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Cassandra was shaking , trying to get out of the cuffs , but she didn't succeed. One of Jerome's hand was kneading at her breast and the other rested on her thighs, his nails digging on her skin. Cassandra was crying uncontrollably, frightened by the fact that she unable to escape her abuser. 

Jerome removed his fingers all together. They were now shiny and wet. He then took his fingers to his mouth and started sucking on them , moaning. 

" Fuck , you taste like candy, babydoll. You taste like so fucking good , I want more of that." 

Cassandra's eyes widened in fear , begging Jerome to stop , but he didn't listen. 

He positioned his head between her thighs and kissed her entrance. Afterwards , his tongue was flicking up and down through her wet folds. 

He was sucking , licking and biting. After a few minutes he stopped. 

" Jerome...Please let me go , please." Cassandra begged for the millionth time. 

" Ah , sorry Cassie. I won't and can't allow that. I need to be with you ! You're my little toy that I get to fuck whenever I want. You're mine. My own personal little whore." 

Jerome seemed to be lost in his thoughts and then smiled. He removed his shirt and got rid of his pants. 

Cassandra was shaking her head , begging Jerome to not do what he was about to do. But like the other times , Jerome didn't change his mind. 

He removed his boxers , freeing his hard cock from it's restrains. Positioned his cock between her entrance. 

" I'm gonna make you feel so so so good , Cassie." 

And he started to pound into her immediately, giving her no time to adjust to his size. He pushed himself deeper into her each time. 

The pain was excruciating , as Cassandra had never experienced this before...

Each of Jerome's thrust were getting harder and faster. Cassandra was screaming in pain , she was crying. 

Meanwhile , Jerome was moaning and screaming obscenities He also started kissing her neck and her breasts again. One of his hands rested on the bed head for support , while the other one was playing with her nipples.

He slammed into her a few more times , before releasing his hot cum all over her cunt.

Overwhelmed by everything that happened , Cassie passed out again.

________

Cassandra woke up once again. Her whole body hurted. She was covered in red marks. But she wasn't handcuffed anymore. And Jerome was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly , she remembered everything that happened...

How Jerome played with her body , how he violated her. And she couldn't do anything. 

She tried to get out of the bed , but failed. 

* Cassandra's POV * 

So , I'm really stuck here , huh ? I don't even know where...

And I'm so fucking cold...My whole body hurts...

I covered my body with the bed sheets. I then started crying. 

Jerome...

How sick can someone be to handcuff someone and literally rape them ? How could he...take adventage of me ? He's the Devil. Like the fortune teller told me 6 months ago...I was about to meet the Devil , but I thought he was an angel. But , oh god was I wrong. 

I continued thinking about everything that's happened when I heard the door of the room open. 

I heard someone walk towards me. 

" Hey , Cassie. Did you sleep well ? " Jerome asked like nothing had happened. 

But I didn't answer. I didn't even dare to turn around so I could see his face. 

Jerome asked his question again , but with more intensity to his voice.

Silence.

Jerome repeated his question once again , with even more intensity to his voice. 

Silence.

Enraged , Jerome violently pushed me , causing me to fall off the bed. I tried to get up , but I still couldn't. 

He stooped down so he was at my level and wrapped his pale cold hands around my throat. 

" When I ask you a question , you answer. Got it ? " Jerome hissed. 

I had trouble answering since he was squeezing so hard on my throat and talking hurted.

" I said when I ask you a question you fucking answer." Jerome repeated , squeezing his hand harder on my throat. 

" Y-yes..." 

" Good. Now , how did you sleep ? " He said like he hadn't raped me. 

" Bad because my whole body hurts and I'm cold."

" Oh , well. In that case , do you want to me to give you a bath ? " 

" You're delusional if you think I would let your filthy hands give me a bath, Jerome." 

" Why ? "

" Because I don't want your disgusting hands touching me anymore ! " I screamed. 

I finally had the force to get so I kicked my feet on Jerome's chest with all the force I had in me. I just couldn't bear him invading my personal space anymore. 

But I shouldn't have done. 

Jerome got up , and before I could even react he punched me in the face. I rolled on the ground screaming in agony. He grabbed a fistful of my hair violently , which caused me to get up. 

" Don't ever do something like this again. You think you're superior to me ? New flash , Cassie you're wrong. I'm your master. You do everything I ask you to or there will be punishment." 

To demonstrate what he was saying , he took out a razer blade out of the pocket of his pajamas and made a cut on my shoulder. 

" You get this." He continued. " You disobey me , you get this. Got it ? " 

" Yes , Jerome." 

" Good. Now will you let me give you a bath ? " 

" Yes." 

His hand left my hair to grope one of my naked breast. 

" Good girl." 

—————————

NjakakajakJjajwjwjqj...,a,,aa,8282#)288281818181 

Sorry. This chapter took so long to write omg probably because I had to stop writing sometimes because of how dark this chapter was and just proccess the whole thing. 

Anyways follow me on instagram batgadgetz if you wanna talk <3

Take care , 

M.R. :)


	13. let them go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

After Jerome had finished bathing Cassandra and given her some clothes , left her in his room because he had to go on his second mission for the MANIAX ! Which was setting a bus full of cheerleaders on fire. As much as Cassie begged Jerome not to kill all these innocent cheerleaders , she couldn't change his mind. He wanted to do this , that it will help him becoming the star he always wanted to be. Ever since she met Jerome , she knew he was craving for attention. No one really gave him attention , though. She always thought he could've been a great actor or comedian. 

Cassie began laughing quietly to herself as she remembered some memories with Jerome. 

But , now...

He wasn't the same Jerome from 6 months ago. This Jerome was evil , sick and narcissistic. This Jerome thought he could do whatever in the world without punishemnt. This Jerome thought he was superior to everyone. 

But then , is it really his fault he turned out like that ? 

His mother was never there for him...She was only good for sex. Maybe if had received a bit more love from his mother everything would be different. 

Perhaps she wouldn't be stuck inside this penthouse...

With Jerome not being there...

Cassandra got up of the bed. This could be her chance to escape. She rushed to the door , to find it was unlocked. She quietly closed the door and started walking around the huge penthouse. Since there was multiple room , it could be very plausible that she wasn't alone in the penthouse. So she had to move fast. The hallways were long and didn't seem to end. After what seemed like hours , Cassandra found what appeared to be the exit door. This was her only chance. She was finally going to be out of this place and reunited with her family.

She rushed to the exit door , it was finally happening. 

Suddenly , someone yanked her hair causing her to scream and fall on the floor. She lifted her head to look at her agressor. It was a middle aged man dressed in all black. 

Guards. 

Of course , people would guard this place. It's why Jerome didn't lock the door. Because he knew the guards would be hidden watching all of her movements. It was at this moment Cassandra realized that this was all planned by Jerome. He knew she was gonna try to escape. And now she was probably going to get a few more cuts on her skin or worse. 

She begged for the guard to let her go. 

" P-Please let me go ! Don't tell Jerome I tried to escape , please ! "

The guard dragged her on the ground by her feet , he was much stronger than her so she couldn't escape. 

He then brought to some stairs , where he knocked her down and let her fall. Cassandra's body rolled on the stairs until she reached the end. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. 

The guard quickly went down the stairs and dragged her to a room. He pushed her inside of it and before she could react , he locked the door.

Cassandra banged on the door numerous times , but without luck. 

No one is coming to save her.

Eventually , she passed out on the cold floor. 

__________

Cassandra woke up muffled voices. Someone's in there ? 

She turned around to see Kayla and Peter both tied to a chair and with a cloth covering their mouths. How ? How did they end up in there ? She could've sworn she was alone in that room. 

But that didn't matter , what mattered was helping Kayla and Peter. 

But all of a sudden , a familar face entered the room. 

Jerome. 

And he had a disapointed look on his face. 

" I thought you would be smarter , Cassie. Do you really think I'm some kind of fucking idiot that would leave the door unlocked ? " 

Silence. 

" I said , when I ask you a question you FUCKING answer me ! " He screamed , enraged. 

" N-no , you're not an idiot Jerome." 

" Then why did you try to escape ? " 

" I-I don't k-know but I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. And Peter and Kayla.Let them go."

" But you gotta pay for your consequences , Cassie. So get down on your knees."

( A\N : Don't read if you're uncomfortable with rape ) 

" W-wait Jerome please don't...Don't make me to do this." 

" Do you want me to put a bullet through your boyfriends skull ?"

" NO ! I'll do everything you ask me to , Jerome."

" Good girl. Now get on your knees."

Cassandra did what Jerome said and got on her knees. Jerome then proceeded to unzips his pants and removed his boxers. He took his cock in his hand. 

" Open your mouth." 

And that's what she did. She took his cock in his mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip started sucking , causing Jerome to twitch in her mouth. He pushed his hard cock deeper inside of her causing her to start sucking on the base of his member. Even though Jerome made her gag multiple times , she kept going , her eyes full of tears. The most horrible part was to have Peter and Kayla watch. They couldn't do anything but watch. After awhile , Jerome came in her mouth. His cum was dripping onto Cassie's cheek. Jerome then ordered her to swallow very bit of his cum and that's what she did. 

But Jerome wasn't done. He instructed her to get on her hands her knees. Jerome dropped her pants and panties. He slapped her ass a few times , until it became red. All of that was making hard all over again. He reached to the pocket of his pants to get ahold of the hand moisturizer. He opened the bottle and spread the lotion all over his cock. When he was done he was now fully hard. He slapped Cassandra's a few more times , once again before he started penetrating. He was holding her by her waist. Every thurst was getting harder and harder. Jerome was moaning in pleasure while Cassie was screaming in agony. After a few more thrust , Jerome reached his climax and came all over her hole. Cassandra dropped her body on the ground , not being able to take what she just went through. Meanwhile , Jerome was putting his pants back on. 

" Fuck , you were so good Cassie. We're doing that again soon." 

After , Jerome removed the cloth from Kayla's mouth. Almost immediatly , Kayla started screaming obscenities at Jerome. But Jerome did not find that menacing one bit. He was laughing. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kayla's head. 

" J-Jerome you said you wouldn't...Please don't I did everything you asked." Cassie begged.

" Correct , but you still trued to escape. And you have to pay for your consequences."

Cassandra screamed a big NO ! but it was too late. Jerome pulled the trigger. Kayla's blood and brain matter splattered onto Jerome's amd Cassie's face. 

Kayla Torres was dead. Her best friend , her everything. 

Kayla Torres was murdered.

A sudden outburt of rage overcame her and tackled Jerome to do the ground. Started punching him repeadtly. Jerome's blood was now on her face too. His eyes were swollen and his lip cut. Jerome was laughing insanely , he was enjoying this. Soon , Cassandra grew tired. All of that was very overwhelming. So , for the third time in 3 days she passed out. 

____________

RIP Kayla Torres. I'm so sorry :( but Jerome is just that horrible :( 

Next chapter will probably have a time skip to the magic show idk yet. 

Anyways , take care , 

M.R. :)


	14. he's dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the end of it all... or is it ?

( A\N : The end of this story is coming. Also , for the sake of the story , lets pretend Jerome has been alive for much longer before he died )

Two weeks and Cassandra Wayne has still hasn't been found. Her lover Peter Johnson , which body was decaying in Galavan's penthouse basement , went missing a few days after her along with her best friend , Kayla Torres , who was found dead in a garbage bin. It has been heavily suspected that the murderous psychopath Jerome Valeska is behind all of this. It's been two weeks and no one has seen anything. 

Meanwhile , Cassie was held hostage by Jerome Valeska , her former friend. 

She was subjected to all kind of abuse. Forced to do stuff she didn't want to do. As the weeks went on , her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. Plus , she was living in a penthouse full of psychopaths. Led by Theo Galavan. And Theo had taken an interest to her. But she didn't know why. 

Her life was miserable now. It's like what Jerome told her : 

" No one will ever find you. Not the GCPD. Not even your brother. No one. You're gonna stay my little personal pet forever."

I mean Jerome told her that , so why not believe it ? Cassandra had lost all hope. No one is going to come find her. Everyone has most likely forgotten her too. 

She was almost crying herself to sleep everyday. Sometimes , she couldn't sleep. 

Because the pain was unbearable. 

The pain of when Jerome would thrust into her too hard and too fast. 

The pain of when Jerome refused to give her any food because she came before Jerome told her she could. 

The pain of when Jerome would slap , punch and choke her. Making her whole body purple. 

The pain of when he carved his name on her chest with a knife , to remind her who she belonged to. 

The pain of seeing her best friend murdered in front of her own eyes. 

The pain of seeing her boyfriend murdered in front of her own eyes.

The pain of everything. 

Cassandra looked at herself in a mirror. Her hair was messy. Her eyes red and puffy. She also had dark circles around them. Her upper lip was slightly swollen and she had a cut on her lower lip. Her throat was purple. She could also see the red print of Jerome's hand wrapped around her throat. Her breasts were covered in bite marks , so were her thighs and private areas. 

( A/N : Mention of self-harm , read at your own risk ). 

Cassandra looked at the razor blade in her hand. Why not make one little cut ? It's not like Jerome was gonna notice anyways , her body was covered in a dozen more and he wasn't at the penthouse. 

She brought the tip of the razor blade to her wrist , and started stroking her skin with it , before making little cuts. 

1 cut. 

2 cuts. 

3 cuts. 

4 cuts. 

5 cuts. 

Cassandra dropped the blade. She had 5 new cuts on her wrists. Blood was dripping. 

But she couldn't care less. She went back to Jerome's room and took a book from the library. She had nothing else to do. She was getting side tracked by the voices in her head , tormenting her. 

Everyone has forgotten about you , Cassie. 

You're worthless. Why are you still there ? 

You should just end it all , why stay ? 

She was deciding whether or not to listen to the voices. She thought she was worthless. She was just Jerome's toy now and nothing more. Maybe she still had Bruce and Alfred , but they didn't come and try to save her. And just wanted to end the pain. If she ended it all , she would be free of the pain and be reunited with Peter and Kayla. 

* 

Like Theo had told Jerome , tonight would be his biggest night. The night where he kills Bruce Wayne on live television. Jerome was a bit skeptical because what if he had to kill Cassie too ? But Theo reassured him and told him that the eldest Wayne child wasn't part of his plans. 

Obviously, Cassie was against that. No matter how hard she begged Jerome not to kill her brother he was ignoring her , telling him it would boost his popularity and reign of terror on Gotham , or when he tired of hearing her whine he would just silence her by kicking her in the gut.

But what she didn't expect was for Jerome to tell her that she was coming. She was going to stay backstage and watch him kill her brother. Cassandra knew she had to keep her mouth shut. Or else. So she agreed with whatever Jerome told her. 

By the evening , they were en route to the Gotham's Children Hospital Gala. Jerome and Barbara were to make a magic show , then kill the mayor deputy Harrison Kane and her brother. That was Theo's plan. But something was off. 

On literally every MANIAX ! mission , one member died. So , it probably means that someone else will die on this event. Also , they weren't much members remaining. Sionis , Greenwood and Dobkins were all dead. There was only Arnold , Jerome and Barbara now. 

Yeah , Galavan was killing off another member this night. 

But who ? 

____

They had finally made it to the Gala. Jerome , Barbara , Cassie and along with a few more guards , discretly went backstage. The guards procedeed to tie Cassandra's body to a chair. Cassandra knew she had to stay till and not mess up. Or she was going to get punished...for the millionth time. 

Jerome and Barbara put on masks so they couldn't be recognized. A few minutes later , the show started. 

Cassie wasn't really paying attention to what was being said on the stage. She could only hear Jerome's weird accent. A few minutes later screams and gunshots. 

Another few minutes later , she heard Galavan's voice.

She heard Jerome's infamous laugh and more screams and gunshots.

____

Jerome was holding the knife on Bruce's throat , blood was already dripping from his neck. 

He was ready to do it. 

He was going to. 

He was going to do it now. 

"I said enough ! " Galavan screamed. 

Theo plunged another dagger into Jerome' throat. 

Jerome's eyes were wide open , blood was spreading everywhere. Soon enough , he fell to the ground , the knife still in his throat.

" I know , I know. This is not what we rehearsed. I'm so sorry Jerome. You have real talent. But now you see , the plots thickens. Enter the hero. " 

Jerome was running out of breath but managed to say : 

" Y-you said I was g-gonna be..." 

Jerome moved his head a little , with all the energy he had left. He could see Bruce paralyzed. 

" C-Cassandra...Backstage..." 

Those were his last word. 

Without wasting another minute , Bruce ran to the backstage to find his sister tied up. Quickly , he got rid of the ropes tied around her body.

" Bruce ! " Cassie exclaimed in joy , hugging her brother. 

" Cassie ! I-I missed you so much. " 

" Me too...where's Jerome ? Are you ok ? " 

" He's dead. Galavan killed him." 

Jerome Valeska was dead. Bruce pushed the curtains and Cassie could now see Jerome's dead body. He had a wide grin and his eyes were open. It was creepy. 

Her abuser of so many weeks was now dead. 

She was finally free ? 

Or was she ? 

_______

YALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL sorry for making yall wait I was busy af this week.

Jerome is finally dead. But we all know whats going to happen............... The next chapters will mainly focus on Cassie's trauma and on how she copes with it. Poor girl has been through so much stuff :( 

Take care , 

M.R. :)


End file.
